Rapid development of electronic information leads to an increasingly higher usage rate of electronic chips. However, during use of an electronic chip, a soft error or a hard error may occur.
The soft error may be construed as a logic error of an electron tube. For example, 0 becomes 1, or 1 becomes 0.
The hard error may be construed as a permanent logic error of an electron tube.
However, some fields have a strict requirement on precision of the electronic chip, such as the aerospace and aviation field, the medical field, and the precision instrument field. No matter if it is the soft error or the hard error that occurs in the electronic chip, a serious result may always be caused.
Currently, a fault-tolerant technique widely used in the prior art is triple modular redundancy (TMR).
Referring to FIG. 1, the figure is a schematic diagram of fault-tolerance of triple modular redundancy in the prior art.
Three functions simultaneously execute a same operation. Output of the three functions serves as input of a voter; and the voter takes the same output that is in the majority as correct output of a voting system, which is usually called two out of three.
As long as two same errors do not occur in the three functions simultaneously, an error of a faulty function may be concealed, so that correct system output is ensured. Because the three functions are independent of each other, a case where two functions have errors simultaneously is of an extremely small probability, so that system reliability may be greatly increased.
However, hardware complexity caused by the triple modular redundancy is at least greater than more than twice the complexity of an original function. Further, when there is an error in a triple modular redundancy module itself, an output frame error rate may rise significantly, and a strong error-correction capability is not provided.
Therefore, a person skilled in the art needs to provide a universal error-correction circuit with fault-tolerant nature and a decoder that applies it, which are provided with general commonality and are provided with an extremely strong fault-tolerance and error-correction capability.